


Here For You

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [17]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 03, Self-Harm, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Negatus is struggling. His Demons want to help.Sentence 17: “No matter how bad things get, I’ll always be here for you.”





	Here For You

Negatus has been struggling recently. What with being routinely humiliated by the over overlords all day, the Demons know how much he dreads going to work. But when any of his Demons try to talk to him about it, he just tells them to go away.

They know something is wrong. But until they walk into the bathroom one evening, they didn’t know just how wrong.

They find Negatus sat hunched on the bathroom floor, a knife gripped in his hand and blood running down his arm.

“Your Darkness!” Rita cries, rushing towards him.

“It’s nothing,” Negatus mumbles, but his eyes are red from crying.

“But you’re bleeding,” Jeff says, sounding near tears.

Despite Negatus’s feeble protests, Rita grabs the first aid kit and Neil carefully bandages the gash in his arm. It isn’t as bad as it looks, but blood still gets everywhere.

With help from several of the other Minions, they manage to get Negatus to his bedroom. He lies down on the bed and curls in on himself, his bandaged arm sticking out awkwardly. And then the others leave, leaving him alone with Rita, Jeff and Neil.

“Are you all right?” Jeff asks.

“What do you think?” Negatus snaps, but there is no venom to his voice.

“We want to help,” Rita says.

“Really, we do,” Jeff says, nodding.

“No matter how bad things get, I’ll always be here for you,” Neil says, his words sincere.

“And me, Your Darkness,” Rita says, squeezing his hand; Negatus is too tired to tell her to go away.

“Me too,” Jeff says.

Negatus doesn’t say anything, but a smile spreads across his face.

They stay with him for the rest of the night.

When he awakes, his arm hurts like hell, but his three Demons are curled up beside him.


End file.
